Last Request
by Meganator97
Summary: It's Kurt's last day at Dalton and Blaine decides to do something for him. - OneShot


**A/N: This is just a little drabble thing I just came up with. **

**I've had this song in my mind for a while now and not knowing how to use it in a story. This is only a little thing, so it's not that great.**

**Hope you like reading it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Warblers, or Kurt or Blaine, or the song.**

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He quickly shut it off. With a groan, he got up and started to get ready for the school day – his last day at Dalton.<p>

He made it into the dinning hall at 8:15, giving him enough time to eat breakfast and slowly make his way to class – which started in 45 minutes. He grabbed some food and made his way over to where the Warblers were sitting. After greeting everyone, he sat down, quickly noticing someone was missing.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked curiously.

"He'll be down soon, He's been up half the night making a racket", Wes replied.

"Any idea what he was doing?" Kurt inquired.

"Absolutely no idea", Wes said, maybe a bit too quickly, but it didn't look like Kurt noticed is obvious lie.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Wes." Kurt smiled, left the table and started to make his way to his first class.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang. Hastily, Kurt picked up his things and made his way back to hid dorm.<p>

Just as he got to the door of his dorm, he phone vibrated, signalling he got a text. He quickly opened the door, dumped his stuff on his bed – neatly of course – reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He unlocked it to see a text from Blaine.

_Come down to the choir room. I have something for you - B xx_

Kurt returned his phone back to his pocket and started making his way to the choir room.

* * *

><p>When Kurt arrived, he opened the door to see Blaine sitting on a stool with his guitar in his lap. He appeared to be alone.<p>

"Hey Kurt", Blaine said, standing up to pull him into a hug.

"Blaine, why am I here? Didn't you say you had something to show me?" Quizzed Kurt pulling out from Blaine's grasp never letting go of his hands.

"Yes I do. Today is your last day here at Dalton and I wanted to do something special." Blaine led Kurt to one of the couches and sat him down. "Just sit here and listen." Kurt nodded and watched Blaine sit back down on the stool and listened – as instructed – when he started to play his guitar and sing.

_Slow down, Lie down,_

_Remember it's just you and me._

_Don't sell out, bow out,_

_Remember how it used to be._

Kurt had been busy all week trying to get his stuff together and realised he hadn't spent much time with Blaine.

_I just want you closer,_

_Is that alright?_

_Baby let's get closer tonight._

Suddenly the Warblers burst out of no where harmonizing with Blaine and making various other noises that sounded like other instruments.

_Grant my last request_

_And just let me hold you._

_Don't shrug you shoulders,_

_Lay down beside me._

Even with all the Warblers around, to Kurt, it felt like it was just him, Blaine and Blaine's guitar.

_Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere,_

_But one last time let's go there,_

_Lay down beside me._

The Warblers stopped harmonizing when Blaine moved on to the next verse but still continued to make to instrument noises.

_Oh, I've found, that I'm bound,_

_To wonder down that one way road._

_And I realise all about your lies,_

_But I'm no wiser than the fool that I was before._

Kurt was transfixed to Blaine. He'd only seen and heard him play his guitar once. Kurt started getting tears in his eyes as he noticed how much he was going to miss life at Dalton, as a Warbler.

_I just want you closer,_

_Is that alright?_

_Baby let's get closer tonight.  
><em>

_Grant my last request_

_And just let me hold you._

_Don't shrug your shoulders,_

_Lay down beside me._

_Sure I can't accept that we're going nowhere,_

_But one last time let's go there,_

_Lay down beside me.  
><em>

_Oh, baby, baby, baby._

_Tell me how can, how can this be wrong?_

Blaine repeated to chorus two more times coming closer to the end of the song. The Warblers had stopped completely and once again, it was just Blaine and his guitar.

_Yeah, lay down beside me._

_One last time let's go there,_

_Lay down beside me._

Kurt had silent tears rolling down his cheeks by the end of the song. He slowly stood up and crossed the room over to where Blaine was sat, with watery eyes as well. He grabbed Blaine's guitar, slowly and carefully laid it down on the floor before making his way back to Blaine, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"We'll still see each other on weekends and after school" Blaine reminded him.

"True," Agreed Kurt, "But tonight is my last night, so do you want to head up to my dorm, put in a DVD and cuddle together?"

Blaine pulled back to look Kurt in the eye, "That sounds like a wonderful idea".

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it wasn't too bad. :**

**The song is called "Last Request" by an awesome guy called Paolo Nutini.**

**I'm also thinking of starting a multi-chapter, but I have no ideas on what to make it about. I would love to hear what you guys think :)**


End file.
